Pariah Dark
Pariah Dark is the king of all ghosts. He possesses the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, which grant Pariah Dark nearly limitless power. He commands the Fright Knight as well as an army of skeletal ghosts. Pariah Dark is the main antagonist of "Reign Storm." History Long before Danny became a ghost, before nearly all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone were even spawned, a ghost named Pariah Dark was the most powerful and dangerous ghost in the Ghost Zone. He was the tyrannical king of all ghosts, and the Fright Knight was his servant. With the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, Pariah Dark ruled the Ghost Zone with an iron fist. Eventually, a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together to defeat the Ghost King, by sealing away the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, as well as banishing the Fright Knight. These ancient ghosts imprisoned Pariah himself in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and destroyed his evil kingdom, leaving behind only his castle where they hoped he would sleep forever. Reign Storm Vlad Plasmius went to Pariah's castle to get his ring and crown. He used the Skeleton Key opened the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep to get the Crown of Fire, but Pariah awakened and attacked him. Vlad escaped with the Ring of Rage. Pariah summoned his army and the Fright Knight to go to Amity Park in search of the ring. Pariah then transported the entire city of Amity Park into the Ghost Zone. Pariah Dark was too powerful for Danny to defeat on his own, so Danny enlisted the help of his Ghost Zone allies (whom Pariah had kicked out, claiming the Ghost Zone entirely for himself) and took his father's ecto-skeleton suit. Together, they managed to remove Pariah's crown, taking away his powers. Vlad used the Skeleton Key to lock Pariah back into the sarcophagus, returning everything to normal. Other Appearances Pariah was mentioned in a few episodes but never made a true reappearance. Danny uses him as an excuse for being late in "Kindred Spirits." In "Infinite Realms," Frostbite and his people respect Danny for defeating Pariah Dark. Pariah briefly appears as one of the many ghosts that attack Danny in the Ghost Zone in "Phantom Planet," even though he was supposedly still sealed away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. This may have been because Danny possibly freed him or due to an animation or production error. Appearance Pariah Dark is a large, well-built ghost. He has a white face with a red outline, long green hair, and a braided green beard. He has green eyes, with a black scar on his right eye and a black eye patch over his left eye. Pariah has two gray horns on the sides of his head, the left of which is broken in half. When in possession of them, he wears the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Pariah's outfit consists of black full-body armor, with gray shoulder guards and boots. He also wears gray gauntlets with green spikes on the cuffs and knuckles. He wears a green belt, which has a metallic circular buckle with a green center and a gray cloth hanging down from it. His sword is fastened to his belt, and he has a green shoulder strap that crosses over his right shoulder. Pariah also wears a cape, which is black on the outside and red on the inside and is fastened to his armor by two green skulls. Personality Because he was once king of all ghosts, Pariah has a commanding force, expecting others to heed his word or perish. Ruthless, strict, and malevolent, he'll force his armies on other places in order to get what he wants without a second thought. He seems to enjoy power and gaining as much influence as possible. He cannot tolerate those who oppose him. He also appears to enjoy combat. He displays an interesting view of power, as he when he fought Danny, augmented by his suit, he remarks that wielding that much power is a burden. This is hinted even more as he was stated to be the only one who could handle the power of the Ring and Crown. When he is imprisoned in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep however, everything turns back to normal. Pariah Dark is also very arrogant, often underestimating his enemies. Powers and Abilities Ghost powers Pariah Dark is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. Even his basic ghost powers are at levels above other ghosts. *Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, and Overshadowing: Standard ghost power. *'Ghost Ray': Pariah Dark's ghost rays were strong enough to destroy Vlad's ghost shield and knock out both Danny and Vlad at the same time. Even without his full power, they were strong enough to cause Danny and Vlad to turn back into their human forms. *'Supernatural speed': He can move and fly at incredibly fast speeds. *'Supernatural strength': He was able to drain 60% of the energy of Danny’s Ecto-Skeleton, which made Danny 100 times more powerful, in one hit. *'Supernatural endurance': He was able to take three of Danny’s Ecto-Skeleton-enhanced ghost rays at the same time and showed only minimal discomfort. *'Immortality: '''He has survived for thousands of years, with no debilitating side-effects inside the Sarchophagus of Forever Sleep for centuries. *'Supernatural stamina: He survived for thousands of years, with no debilitating side effects, inside the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. This ability also allows him to handle the power contained within the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. *Size Alteration: He can vary his size to appear larger than normal. *Teleportation: He teleported the entire city of Amity Park to the Ghost Zone. *Summoning: Pariah can summon a huge ghost skeleton army that obeys all his commands. He uses to gain control over the Ghost Zone. The number of his army seems to be unlimited. *Voice Projection: He can project an image of himself over an area to watch over it. He used this power to view Amity Park while he was in his castle. *Spectral Body Manipulation: He has a ghost tail at times. *Telekinesis: He seems to have a form of telekinetic power, as shown when his thrown mace misses Danny, but then turns back and hits him on its own. S02M01 two-handed ghost ray.png|Ghost Ray S02M01 Pariah finds Vlad.png|Size Changing S02M01 Danny shielded against attack.png|Superhuman Strength Pariah TK.jpg|Pariah's Telekinesis S02M01 Pariah is in charge.png Abilities *'''High Ghost Knowledge: Because Pariah is an ancient ghost, he has high knowledge of ghosts and their abilities and powers. He knew almost immediately when meeting with Vlad's clone that it was a clone, and during his conversations with Vlad and Danny he appeared to intuitively know that they weren't regular ghosts. Weaknesses *Without the Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage, Pariah is still powerful but much more vulnerable to enemy attacks and defeat. Equipment *'Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire ': In order to reach his maximum power, he must have the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. Even without these artifacts, Pariah's power instilled fear in all the ghosts of the Ghost Zone, and he could easily defeat Danny and Plasmius at the same time without them. The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire can only be worn by powerful ghosts as most could not handle it. The only other character that could possibly rival his raw power is Dark Danny which is taken into consideration that the Fright Knight serves Dark Danny, it is possible that he is the only one to beat the Pariah without help or the aid of a weapon. *'Mace': He wields a mace that he can fire ghost rays from. If he loses his mace, he can have it telekinetically return to him. *'Sword': He has a sword at his belt, though he was never shown using it. Sightings Trivia *In an interview, creator Butch Hartman said that Pariah Dark's character was inspired by the DC Comics villain Darkseid. *Physically, Pariah Dark seems to incorporate elements of Odin from Norse mythology. In particular, he has an eye patch and one of his horns is damaged. *During the ad campaign leading up to the premiere of "Reign Storm," Pariah Dark was referred to solely as "Reign." *Pariah Dark is one of Danny's few enemies whom he has not captured in the Fenton Thermos. *Pariah Dark is one of the largest ghosts to appear in the series. *Pariah Dark was stated to wield "omnipotence" by Butch Hartmanhttps://youtu.be/xpnBYCR6-d4?t=4m19s when wearing both the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, with the implication that he would have had near-infinite power. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:One-shot antagonists Category:Males Category:Movie antagonists Category:Royalty Category:One-shot characters